confusion and discovery
by Aruca
Summary: one shot . A party leads to unexpected things


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Whedon, The story is mine

Rating: Not sure to tell the truth   R ?

Warning no beta ever seen this. It needs one, urgently.

    LONDON

The room was full of people dancing and laughing. Small lights in every little corner giving a magic appearance to every surface. The joy was evident in all the faces, except two of them.

Buffy observed the hall from her lonely corner near the front door. Her appearance was as ethereal as the place she was in. Blond hair up in a mass of graceful curls, a small pearly mask that covers half her face, gloss in her lips and a light glister in her body. The dress was made of satin in the same color as her mask, hugging every curve. She was glowing.

Her father had insisted that she should go to England with him for a small visit. Of course once the arrived he was terribly busy, no surprise there, He said he will be in this party. He was there, no doubt about that, running after a pretty brunette who was on the other side of the room. 

As she cross the room towards the bar, people turn around to stare at her, commenting her appearance and giving small greetings. It would feel nice if not for the "she is Hank's girl" that everybody said. "Little Elisabeth has grown up" she definitely know how Dawnie feels all the time now.

`A sister's talk is coming up´

Spike was bored out of his mind. Tonight Wesley asked him to attend this party with him and his wife. The would be staying in the hotel their last days in London. If he was honest with himself he has to admit that he had fun this week. Fred was shy and nice and his uncle had a sarcastic side he never knew about. They have been together in all kind of pubs and expositions something that wasn't possible in Sunnyhell . Only downside was getting introduced as William, the now brown hair for lack of bleach and the bloody tuxedo. He didn't look like himself, not the actual one anyway. And the mask has making him itchy.

With nothing better to do, he took a look around; people were starting to become a little drunk. Thinking it was a good idea he went to the bar, taking in the gorgeous blond there a smile came to his lips. The night just got much better.

   Buffy was already tipsy the barman is shaking his head, in his whole life he never saw anyone getting drunk so fast and with so little alcohol 

 Meanwhile Spike took his glass he got near his prey, bent down his head and whispered "Hello goldilocks" 

She thought she just jumped out of her skin; half of her wine has fallen to the floor. At she contemplated the liquid her mind registered what the guy called her and was properly annoyed. Turning around she could see his eyes dancing with amusement. It remind her somehow of one of the most irritating boys of her college. The body with the eyes was quite good, answer forgotten she proceeded to cheek him out unashamedly, once the front was firmly recorded in her brain she move to have a nice view of his backside.

"Hello"

The guy didn't react to her actions and simply extend his hand at her and said "dance with me"

Moving together they were one of the most erotic things that many in the room have ever seen. Her head through back, lips parted letting her erratic pants heard only by him. So close to each other dancing as if their bodies where made just for that purpose, hands running up and down, lips gracing skin. Finally mouths connected, a passionate kiss and they left the party.  

Later in his room, they discovered new passion, forgetting even their own names, just moans, and the taste of salty bodies. Using her hands to discover his form, she thought he must be magnificent to behold - he was broad shouldered and muscular but not overly so. Inquisitive hands roamed over her back and up her shoulders following much the same path her own had. The stranger's touch was gentle across her face and lingered on her mouth. The earlier stir of sexual awareness brought on by their dance reawakened within Buffy. 

Spike leaned back against the sheets, stomach churning almost nauseously, sweat dripping from him, lost in wonderment at his response. Had it not been so close to actual agony to feel such pleasure he might have begged her to continue, but for now… he jerked suddenly as air touched his skin, "bloody hell" he mumbled, tongue thick with desire, slurring before he arched, the small sweat droplets running to rivers across his flesh as Buffy swallowed him whole. 

Only thing that remained was their masks, He got up to shower taking his off his face and asking in she wanted to join him. Her eyes wide as saucers when she said no, that she was fine.

Once the door of the bathroom was closed she put on her clothes in a hurry, never seeing the card that fell out her purse.

TWO WEEKS LATER SUNNYDALE

She was in her bed, waiting for her best friend, till the door finally open. It was time for Ben and Jerry with a girl to talk to.

"Buffy what happened? You look like someone killed your kitten."

"Spike" she moaned pitifully

"Another verbal sparring contest?"

"Worse, we had sex"

"Uh? Run that one again"

"In London, I didn't know it was him, we were wearing masks I was drunk, his hair was brown and the accent different. And it sound like I was in a bad movie"

"So ….was he good?"

"Willow!"

"Was he?"

"YES!"

Spike was looking at her; he hadn't stopped in the last weeks of the term. University was over, time to start a new life, and she found herself depressed and pregnant, not a very good prospect.

He was in front of her and asking if she was planning of sharing her identity with him at the same time he returned her card. She was mumbling that it didn't matter, a finger pressed in her lips.

A confession, he had been in love with her for a few years, a little box with a ring inside, tears, "Yes I will". A kiss.

They start walking "Have you ever think about a name for a kid? We're going to need one in seven moths" his jaw hitting the floor 

Friends laughing around them, they are going to have an interesting life

Back


End file.
